elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Todesmal (Buch)
Todesmal ist ein Buch in . Beim erstmaligen Lesen startet die gleichnamige Quest. Fundorte *Im Blutskaldenhügelgrab *Im Haus des Dieners von Tel Mithryn *In Apocrypha Inhalt Haknir Todes-Mal lag im Sterben. Für Schiffsquartiermeister Garuk Wind-Reif war das undenkbar. Sein Großvater hatte bereits vor beinahe sechzig Jahren unter Haknir gedient, der schon damals unter den Piraten des Nordens eine lebende Legende gewesen war. Den "König der Geister" nannten sie ihn, so endlos und unbarmherzig durchkreuzte er die Meere. In Garuks Augen war Haknir wie ein Gott. Er hatte ihn in seiner glänzenden Rüstung a us Stalhrim kämpfen sehen, wie er mit seinen beiden Schwertern gleich den Königen von einst seine Gegner niedermähte, als wären sie Grashalme. Aber niemand fürchtete Haknir so sehr wie seine eigene Mannschaft. Die Männer kannten seine Wutausbrüche, seinen Hang zum Wahnsinn, und sie wussten, welch großes Vergnügen ihm das Foltern und Morden bereitete. Und es gab schauerliche Gerüchte: Manche sagten, er nähre sich am Blut und an den Seelen jener, die er tötete, um sein widernatürliches Leben zu verlängern. Andere hielten ihn für einen Daedra, der auf die Welt der Sterblichen losgelassen wurde. Und wieder andere behaupteten, er verdanke sein Leben und seine Kräfte, seine Rüstung und seine Schwerter einem Pakt mit Dagon, dem Prinzen der Zerstörung. Und besiegelt worden sei dieser Pakt mit der grausigen Wunde, die Haknirs Gesicht entstellt und die niemals verheilen wird - das Todesmal, das keiner ansehen konnte, ohne zu erschrecken. All diese Dinge gingen Garuk durch den Kopf, als er an Deck seinen Platz an der Spitze der Mannschaft einnahm. Er nickte dem Steuermann Thalin zu, seinem größten Rivalen, der sein Nicken erwiderte. Wenn die Sonne untergeht, dachte er, würde einer von ihnen beiden neuer Kapitän sein. Und der andere tot. Als Haknir schließlich aus seiner Kajüte schlurfte, verstummte die Mannschaft mit einem Schlag. Er sah geschwächt aus und seine Stimme war nur noch ein Krächzen. Dennoch besaß er nach wie vor eine ungeheure Ausstrahlung. Seinem Blick, den er über die Männer schweifen ließ, die brutalsten Mörder, die jemals die Meere des Nordens befahren hatten, hielt nicht einer von ihnen stand. Schließlich stieß er ein Seufzen aus. "Ihr wollt wissen, wer mein Nachfolger wird und wie mein Anteil am Schatz unter Euch aufgeteilt werden soll?" Natürlich war das die Frage, aber trotzdem waren leise Proteste zu hören. Haknir schnitt sie ab. „"n all diesen Jahren habe ich nach jemandem gesucht, der es wert ist, meinen Platz einzunehmen, oder wenigstens stark genug, um ihn mir zu entreißen. Doch von euch kommt kein Einziger auch nur in die Nähe meiner Vorstellung. Und aus diesem Grund soll auch keiner von euch meinen Platz bekommen." Er streckte die Hand aus. "In Dagons Namen belege ich hiermit meine Rüstung und meine Schwerter mit einem Fluch. Ebenso wie dieses Schiff und alles, was es trägt. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem einer von euch mich im Zweikampf schlägt, soll euch nicht auch nur eine einzige Münze zustehen.“ Er blickte auf und starrte die Männer. "Ihr könnt dankbar sein, dass ich euer Leben verschont habe." Garuk und Thalin warfen einander einen kurzen Blick zu. Hätte irgendjemand anders so gesprochen, hätte es schon längst eine Meuterei gegeben. Einhundert goldgierige Piraten gegen einen einzigen alten Mann. Aber der hieß Haknir. Und so fügte sich die Mannschaft ihrem Schicksal. Haknir warf Garuk eine Karte vor die Füße. "Garuk, nehmt das Langboot und vergrabt meine Rüstung an dem Ort, den ich markiert habe. Thalin, wir segeln zu meinem Grab, wo Ihr mich und mein Gold zurücklassen werdet. Dann verbrennt Ihr die Schiffe und könnt tun, was Ihr wollt. Ich bin von nun an nicht mehr Euer Kapitän." Mit diesen Worten macht er kehrt und schlurfte zurück in seine Kajüte. Bei Tagesanbruch machte sich Garuk mit dem Langboot und drei Männern auf den Weg. Sie landeten auf einer Sandbank nördlich von Solstheim, genau an der Stelle, die Haknir auf der Karte markiert hatte. Dort schlugen sie ihr Lager auf und begannen sofort damit, ein Loch auszuheben. Doch schon regte sich die Gier in Garuks Herz. Immer wieder blickte er hinüber zu der eisenbeschlagenen Truhe, die sie mitgebracht hatten. Der alte Mann war fort, vielleicht sogar schon tot. Seine Befehle, töricht. In dieser Nacht öffnete Garuk die Truhe und zog den Helm heraus. Das Stalhrim schimmerte im Mondlicht. Es war an der Zeit. An der Zeit für einen neuen König der Geister. Er setzte den Helm auf. Und er schrie. In mondhellen Nächten, so heißt es, könne man dieses Schreien noch immer hören, auf einer felsigen Sandbank vor der nördlichen Küste von Solstheim. Postskriptum: Diese Geschichte ist eine der letzten der "Haknirsage", den Erzählungen über das Leben und die Abenteuer des legendären Piratenkönigs Haknir Todes-Mal. Wie viel von der Geschichte tatsächlich wahr ist, ob überhaupt irgendetwas davon wahr ist, überlasse ich der Vorstellungskraft des Lesers. - Artise Dralen, Schreiberin von Haus Redoran en:Deathbrand (Book) es:Estigma Mortal fr:Le Balafré (Livre) ru:Печать Смерти (книга) Kategorie:Dragonborn: Bücher